Emergency
by Janto-Fan-x
Summary: AU Torchwood. Jack is a police officer and Ianto is a Doctor, they meet when Jack's son Ben is injured and is taken to hospital. It's better than it sounds, promise. R&R.


**A/N: ****I haven't really had my muse for writing in quite a while. But, I thought this up a few days ago, and it wouldn't get out of my head.  
So, I thought I might give it a test-run.  
I think I'll keep it as a one-shot for now, unless I get persuaded to continue it.  
Anyway, let me know what you think. :) Yay or Nay?  
Either way, please review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames! **

****

Disclaimer :** This is AU, Torchwood and it's characters belong to RTD and BBC. I'm just borrowing them. :)  
******

–

Jack sat down at his desk, he was exhausted. It had been one hell of a day, down at the station. There was so many cases going on that he didn't even know where to look, not to mention all the arrests, and on top of that a huge pile of paperwork. Sometimes, he hated the fact that he was a police officer, especially with all the paperwork he had got loaded with.

Jack rolled back his shoulders, and rolled his neck wincing as he heard the crinks in his neck. God, he really needed a massage. A lot of stress came with the job, as well as a lot of tension. Therefore his shoulder and neck, muscles were all taught and bunched up with combined stress and tension. He'd get himself a massage when he had the time, which would probably be never if the past few weeks had anything to go by. It had been really busy lately, with a few cases that seemed to be dragging on to reach their verdict. Also there had been loads of teenagers causing havoc lately. Shoplifting, joyriding, even assault. The youth of today.

He'd just arrived back from court, which yet again no verdict was made. But, he could tell they were nearing one to this particular case, thank the lord. He sighed as he picked up his coffee mug to find it empty. That wasn't a huge surprise, even if there had been any coffee left in the mug, it would have gone cold by now.

"Busy day, huh?"

Jack lifted his head to see Martha standing in front of him, she had been in the court room today, also. She was the police force's best lawyer, hell she was the best lawyer in the whole town. Jack smiled and gave a small nod of his head before he breathed out a sigh.

"You betcha'." He replied tiredly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head, leaning his head back into his linked hands. He looked back up at Martha with a small smile. "We should have this case cracked soon enough, thank god." He let a warm chuckle slip past his lips.

"I'll say." She agreed with a grin. "Well, I'm off now. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack." She smiled before she noticed the huge mess on Jack's desk, the wood of the desk could no longer be seen due to the huge mess which consisted of files, folders and reports which were strewn across the oak. "Have fun with your paperwork." She teased, letting out a small chuckle before exiting the room as she shrugged on her coat and carried her briefcase.

Jack left the station at 5:00 pm, it was rather quiet so he felt like he wasn't needed at the station for much longer. But, he was on call just in case. He had only managed to do complete a few pieces of paperwork, but his concentration was off and he'd always hated paperwork.

Jack was just walking out towards his car when he heard his phone ring, he inwardly cursed, trust that to happen the minute he left the station. He pulled out the phone out of his pocket and answered it without even looking at the screen. "Hello?" He answered with an exasperated sigh. He quickly realised that call wasn't from the station, it was in fact from the A&E department at Cardiff General Hospital. He swallowed thickly, all the colour draining from his skin. He quickly hung up the phone, his son had been involved in an accident.

Jack clambered into his car, quickly igniting the ignition. He drove off in lightning speed and arrived at the hospital way quicker than he would have if he'd kept to the speed limit, he also may have ran a red light, or two. But, he didn't care about that – he was a police officer, after all.

He ran through the hospital, quickly navigating his way to the accident and emergency department. It seemed his son hadn't been seen to yet as he spotted the little two year old, sobbing with a head injury, that probably wasn't as bad as he looked. He rushed over to him immediately, enveloping him in his arms and whispering soothing words into his ear. He slowly pulled back as he glared at the seemingly unreliable child minder who was sitting beside Ben.

"How did this happen? You were supposed to be looking after him." Jack hissed in a low whisper. He quickly stood and turned though as he heard a beautiful welsh accent coming from behind him that made him go weak in the knees.

"Ben Harkness? I'm ready to see you now." Ianto spoke with a polite smile, he could see that the young boy's father had now arrived. He couldn't have been here long, the last time he checked he could only see the two year old, and the young woman accompanying him.

Ben hopped down from his seat, whilst Jack couldn't help but think how gorgeous the young doctor looked. He quickly shook those thoughts away though, remembering why they were here in the first place. He held onto Ben's hand lightly as they both followed Dr. Ianto Jones, Jack had read his name tag, into a cubicle near by and leaving the child minder in the waiting room.

Ianto carefully picked little Ben up and propped him up on the examination table. "So, enjy benjy. How did this happen?"  
He asked gently, a soft grin pulling at his lips. Ben giggled at the nickname before beginning to explain it.  
"Me and Callie were trying to see who could jump the highest on the bed. But, I kinda fell." Ben admitted, pouting softly.

Ianto nodded his head with a small grin.  
"I bet I could jump higher than you, we must have a contest sometime."  
He teased as he could the needle ready for the injury on Ben's head. He had quite a deep cut on his head with a small amount of swelling and bruising surrounding it. "Okay champ, this might hurt a little but your going to have to keep still for me, okay?"  
Ianto spoke softly towards the two year old, while Jack squeezed Ben's hand trying to comfort him. Jack had watched the Doctor conversing with his son with a smile, Ianto was clearly good with kids. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as Ianto sewed stitches into the young boy's head gently. He was done in less than five minutes, Ben had only whimpered a few times at the slight pain.

"All done, you can open your eyes now." Ianto spoke softly, a small grin pulling at his lips. Ben blinked his eyes open and smiled happily up at Ianto.

"What do you say, Ben?" Jack gave Ben a meaningful look as Ben looked up at him. "Fankyoou, Yan-Toe." Ben grinned happily as he looked back up at Ianto.

Ianto chuckled softly. "No worries, champ." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a sheet of colourful stickers. He peeled one off and pressed the round sticker against Ben's chest lightly. "You can have this for your bravery." Ianto told him with a smile before leaning in close and pressing a finger over his lips. "But, don't tell anyone otherwise they'll all want one." Ianto spoke in a stage-whisper with a grin.

Ben nodded his head, pressing his own small finger against his lips. "Fankyooou." He whispered with a grin, and Ianto just smiled affectionately in return, ruffling the young boy's hair playfully.

Ianto then turned to Jack who had been watching the scene between the Doctor and his son, with a half amused, half affectionate smile on his face. Ianto had a more serious expression now, though. Ianto placed a small bottle of medicine into a paper bag and handed it to Jack. "He might get a headache due to the bang on the head, so if he does. He'll to take a small dosage of this." He gestured to the paper bag that held the medicine. "One spoon, should be enough to last him three hours." He smiled gently. "And he'll need to come back in about a weeks time to get the stitches taken out." He informed him. "But, apart from that, I think you're good to go." He grinned.

Jack half-listened to Ianto as he talked about the medication, but nodded his head in all the right places. But, he was finding it hard to concentrate on what the young man was saying, because he was too lost in Ianto's eyes. He had amazing blue eyes, his eyes darted to his lips a few times too. His lips were moving but he wasn't concentrating on the words, he was just thinking about how much he wanted to kiss the plump pink skin.

Jack coughed and nodded his head as he realised Ianto had finished speaking, yet Jack was still staring at him. He blushed a light pink before moving over to pick Ben off of the examination table. He held Ben against his hip, the young boy instantly curling into his father's chest and sucking his thumb into his mouth.

Jack smiled gratefully at Ianto. "Thankyou so much." He looked down affectionately down at little Ben. "I'll see you in a weeks time." Jack grinned and headed out of the cubicle, Ianto following them both back into the waiting room.

"I'll see you then." Ianto agreed. "Take care of this little one." Ianto spoke softly, ruffling Ben's hair affectionately, a broad smile on his face.

Jack smiled, his breath hitching slightly. Ianto had such a gorgeous smile.  
"See you soon." Jack smiled and walked out of the hospital exit.

Ianto watched the Harkness' leave, along with Callie, the babysitter. Ianto smiled to himself, the older man sure was handsome. He hadn't even gotten his first name, Ianto inwardly cursed. That didn't stop him from appreciating the man's behind though as he left the hospital. Ianto smirked before he figured he should probably get back to work.


End file.
